


office hours

by sizhu



Series: in love with you suddenly [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anxious Phichit, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Seung-gil being the best boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: No, notthosekinds of office hours.In which Phichit is late for one thing but too early for another, and he is Stressed.In which Seung-gil is also the best boyfriend.And maybe a water fountain was involved along the way.





	office hours

**Author's Note:**

> just some more seungchuchu you didn't want or need
> 
> or ask for. but i deliver anyway. Not beta'd.

Phichit was going to be late.

Scratch that.

He _was_ late.

Phichit sighed and ran a hand through his hair before shaking it back out. Being called to office hours… Phichit wasn’t sure he wanted to know why he was Summoned to the Office of Doom. It wasn’t like Professor Cialdini was some kind of super evil villain of a teacher. It was just…

Professor Cialdini wasn’t an awful teacher. It was really the exact opposite—Professor Cialdini actually liked him, only putting up token resistance at being called Ciao Ciao for the first week of classes. But… Unless you were Yuuri, he almost never summoned anyone to his office hours. He preferred to leave them open for appointments and walk-ins. Yuuri was the exception of course. After taking several of Professor Cialdini’s classes, Yuuri had been virtually adopted. It was good for him, having a faculty member weaseling his way into his, unfortunately, tiny support group. But—

He _never_ called Phichit into his office.

 _Ever_.

So, yeah, he was a little nervous about that a lot nervous about missing his date with Seung-gil. His fidgeting made it difficult to pull his phone out of his pocket, preventing him from sending a text to Seung-gil about the Situation.

Was this about his experimental lit paper? Professor Cialdini had been pretty loose with the assignment… Something about reading example stories and writing a short story of their own using the styles for inspiration. Oh, he knew he should have listened to Yuuri and not used his hamsters… Unfortunately, what’s done is done, and he couldn’t go back in time and change things now. Damn. Why hadn’t he listened to Yuuri for once? For all his best friend’s anxiety and self-doubt and self-deprecation, Yuuri was an excellent writer and had ridiculously good judgment on what to write for assignments. Phichit bit down a whine, rocking on his heels. Why did Professor Cialdini choose today of all days to summon him like he’d never ever, _ever_ done before? He gave up. He needed to text Seung-gil, so he dropped all of his things and wiggled his fingers before pulling his phone out and opening his message history Seung-gil. Smiling at the lone heart Seung-gil had sent him the day before, Phichit tapped the text box and started his apologies and pleas.

“Hey.”

Phichit didn’t squeak—no, squeaking was Yuuri’s thing. He didn’t. He’ll swear it in court. And he’ll completely deny that he dropped his phone. “Seung-gil! Don’t sneak up on people!”

“I wasn’t exactly being stealthy.” Seung-gil arched an eyebrow.

“I was just about to, uh, text you.” Phichit bit down on his lip. “I wasn’t trying to stand you up, I swear.”

“I know—”

“Ciao Ciao summoned me out of _nowhere_ , like,” Phichit paused to wave his hands in a he-didn’t-even-know gesture. “Ciao Ciao _never_ calls anyone. Like. Ever. But you’d know that; you’ve had him before. Oh my God, I’m rambling, please stop me any time.”

“I _know_ , Phichit,” Seung-gil said, hardening his voice just enough to get Phichit’s attention. When Phichit finally had all his focus on him, he held out a to-go cup. Still piping hot and with the tag of a tea bag hanging out from under the lid. “Yuuri told me that Professor Cialdini called you in. He said you were freaking out and pacing a hole in the floor. It looks like you’ve stopped pacing, though. Here. It’s chamomile.”

“Oh.” Phichit pocketed his phone, staring at the disposable cup with something akin to reverence. “…Thank you. I’m sorry I freaked and bailed.”

“You didn’t _bail_ on me, Phichit,” Seung-gil said evenly. He held the cup out further, waiting for Phichit to take it. “Professor Cialdini called you into his office. That’s not bailing. You haven’t gone in yet, have you?”

“He’s—” Phichit took the cup, basking in its warmth and breathing in the relaxing scent. “He’s in another class right now. I, uh. Panicked and showed up early.”

“That sounds like something _Yuuri_ would do, not you.” Seung-gil said it lightly, a hint of a tease in his voice. His eyes were soft and Phichit’s heart stuttered at the sight. God, Phichit was spending too much time with Yuuri and Viktor. He was turning into _them_. Eugh. Seung-gil seemed to see Phichit’s train of thought. Or read his mind. Or something, whatever. Because his… His _boyfriend_ (oh, didn’t _that_ make him giddy) was smirking at him, like he was trying not to laugh. “I’m sure it’s fine. Professor Cialdini didn’t mention any issues with the last assignment. Who knows—it could be about Yuuri for all we know.”

“You’re right!” Phichit nodded quickly. The suggestion didn’t make him any less nervous, though. “It could be… But I haven’t seen Yuuri acting any differently? I mean, I haven’t seen any of his warning signs that he’s about to spiral…”

“Well, then I have no idea.” Seung-gil shrugged. He offered Phichit a smile. “I’ll wait for you to get out, alright? Just relax and stay calm. Professor Cialdini never has anything negative to say about anyone or to anyone. You should know that by now.”

“Seung-gil…” Phichit fidgeted. “We were having a study date. You have that linguistics research to work on. I don’t want to keep you from it.”

“Nope.” Seung-gil kept smiling. “You’re not keeping me from anything. There’re chairs here in the faculty office. I can work and wait. Better here than a crowded dining hall or cafe. Quieter. We’ll go out together when you get free from Professor Cialdini.”

Phichit whined, his last bit of token resistance. He leaned forward into Seung-gil, resting his forehead against Seung-gil’s shoulder. The tea between them miraculously remained un-spilled and un-squished. “Babe, you’re the best.”

“I know.” Seung-gil snorted.

Without moving away from Seung-gil, Phichit took the cup from his hand, holding it to his chest. The soothing scent wafted up his nose and he sighed. The tension eased from his shoulders and he closed his eyes. Seung-gil really was the best. He was so thoughtful and nice and caring—his stomach growled, derailing Phichit’s thoughts. He blinked slowly, taking a half step back. It took him a moment to register that it was Seung-gil’s stomach that just protested emptiness and now his own. Blinking again, Phichit looked up at Seung-gil, eyebrows raised.

“…Did you eat today?” Phichit asked, incredulous.

“I got breakfast with Yuuri on the way to our eight A.M.?”

“ _Babe_.” Phichit put a hand on Seung-gil’s chest while sipping his gifted tea. “That was like, eight hours ago. Why are you like this?”

“In my defense, I took Princess out for a walk after my one o’ clock. She met Makkachin and we all ended up in the fountain.” Seung-gil shrugged. “All of us. Viktor’s phone is, presumably, still sitting in a bowl of rice. We’ll eat after you meet with Professor Cialdini, okay?”

“…I want to see pictures.” Phichit pouted, having missed out on the fun during his own classes. “Promise?”

“Of course.”

“Ciao, ciao! Phichit!” Celestino announced his entry into the faculty offices. He arched an eyebrow at how close Phichit stood to Seung-gil, with his hand on Seung-gil’s chest. “Phichit, are you seducing one of my best students?”

“Uhm.” Phichit blinked. “Uhm?”

“It’s a bit late for that, Professor,” Seung-gil commented idly, taking Phichit’s hand and turning him to completely face their Lit professor and the office door. “Go on. I’ll be out here when you’re done, Phichit. And drink your tea.”

Phichit whined, muttering something like _traitor_ while he was ushered into Professor Cialdini’s office, with said professor behind him. When both were inside and the office door shut, Seung-gil dropped into one of waiting chairs and pulled out his linguistics notes. After a pause, he grabbed his phone, sending off a text to Yuuri.

Katsuki  
  
hey  
  
hey whats up?  
  
have you uploaded the pictures from the fountain?  
  
uh… no? can’t remember my pw. why?  
  
I promised to show Phichit. He just went into his meeting with Professor Cialdini.  
  
oooh gotcha. I’ll use Viktor’s account  
  
Not gonna ask why you know his account and not yours.  
  
;)  
  
gonna go burn that suggestion from my memory, thanks.

With that done, Seung-gil shook his head and set to work on linguistics while he waited for Phichit to return, surviving his ordeal. The quiet in the office wing was much more comforting than even the _idea_ of trying to study somewhere where food was involved. Time ticked by at an easy pace, and Seung-gil continued to work, scowling when he needed to write something out in IPA. _Fuck the IPA_ , he thought, just as soon as he heard Professor Cialdini’s office door click. He snapped his notebook shut and stuffed it away, looking up at Phichit. Phichit, who staggered from the office looking twenty types of relieved. Seung-gil’s lips twitched in a smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Phichit flopped into the chair next to him, resting his head on Seung-gil’s shoulder. “It’s exhausting, worrying so much about nothing. Did you know that? I didn’t know that. I wonder if that’s how Yuuri feels, sometimes.”

“Speaking of Yuuri, you should probably check his Insta. Or Viktor’s. Yuuri claimed he couldn’t remember his password and said he’d use Viktor’s for the pictures from the fountain incident.”

“That’s new.” Phichit raised both of his eyebrows, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his Instagram feed and started giggling at the evidence. It was chaos, with Princess and Makkachin yanking their owners along from opposite sides of the fountain.

With Seung-gil and Viktor colliding with _the_ most shocked expressions in the history of ever. Even more shocked than that Shocked Stock Photo Lady.

Viktor and Seung-gil falling into the fountain as a result of their collision.

Those must have been Yuuri’s favorite shots from the entire video that he’d taken. Yuuri never uploaded videos. Not that he uploaded _anything_ without digging his heels. Phichit could hear him laughing from behind the phone camera, making the video shaky. The two dogs were soaking wet and looked entirely unashamed of themselves. It looked like something that ought to end up on America’s Funniest Videos. Phichit loved it.

“So how come your phone is intact and Viktor’s is in a rice bowl?”

“Obviously because my phone is waterproof.” Seung-gil snorted. “C’mon, let's go eat. Maybe the caf has cleared out.”

“Or we could grab shitty takeout.” Phichit offered, lips pulled into a bright smile.

“Sounds good to me, now let’s go.” Seung-gil nudged Phichit before getting up and stretching. “The chairs aren’t as comfortable as they might look.”

“Ugh, I know.” Phichit got up with him and settled against his side, tucking himself in. “I hate offices.”

“Mmn. So what did Professor Cialdini want, anyway?”

“Oh!” Phichit laughed, delighted. “He wanted to use one of my pieces for the student publication. He already had one of Yuuri’s, and he said you should submit one, too. And he offered that I could design this quarter’s publication and the social media for it”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“The absolute _best_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've finally written something after twenty years.


End file.
